Pop
by drunkdragon
Summary: All her life, Hinata had never chewed gum before.


Hi all! Just a quick little oneshot that wouldn't leave my head until I wrote it down. Enjoy! This takes place after the time jump. It could fall under AU, but really, there's nothing too alternate about it. There is some sexual innuendo, but I'm pretty sure you can handle it.

I do not own Naruto.

Onwards!

* * *

Pop 

Hinata was always one for proper etiquette and respect. Being a Hyuuga meant that one needed to keep up a respectable image. No person within the looming walls of Konoha was to look upon them in disdain. They were almost royalty. And with the abilities passed down through their blood, to cross them meant that you were either an idiot or a masochist.

As one of the rules of the household, none of the Hyuugas were allowed to chew gum in public or within the household. To chew gum meant that they lowered themselves to the level a regular citizen, a big no-no. Of course, no one outside of the Hyuuga family knew about this, so if they did see a Hyuuga with gum in their mouth, they didn't really care. But the Hyuugas did and that was what mattered to the family.

But some rules were made to be broken. This secret, one-family boycott has made the temptation too great for some of the members before. Those who broke the rule were given kitchen duty for a week, which was the equivalent of a wrist slap, albeit a week-long one.

And so Hinata found herself between a rock and a hard place. Before her sat Uzumaki Naruto. Or before her leaned Uzumaki Naruto. It was hard to describe; he was in that position where one is not really sitting, but is in a chair, although he was in a couch. They were in the privacy of his apartment, lazing almost. How she got there was a different story.

About three weeks ago, Naruto had been given a mission. Now, normally he would have given his apartment Sakura to have her watch over it until he returned. However, this time Sakura was "absent" and so he walked away from her house and planned to just have his house become dusty over the course of time until he returned. Then he ran into Hinata. With a few exchanges of words he had asked if she could watch over his apartment until his return.

And so for the past three weeks she walked through the rooms of Naruto's apartment cleaning and making sure that everything was in the proper order. Everyday she came by, checking up on the place. However, curiosity had gotten the better of her and she ended up more than just cleaning his rooms and things. After her daily rounds of dusting, she began to… explore this new addition to her world. Some parts of it were messy and dilapidated but with a few hours she cleaned them up and the room was renewed.

It became a second home to her. Sometimes it _was_ home. There were a few nights where she simply slept in Naruto's bed. It felt good to be separated from her clan sometimes. She would inhale his scent through his pillow and she'd blush a little, hoping that one day she could wake up with the real Naruto in front of her. But that was getting ahead of herself.

Another thing she would do was trying on his clothing. Again, it was more about immersing herself in his essence more than anything else. Perhaps it was an answer to her unrequited pining for the teenager. Or the silly little beam of light shining upon one of the multiple deranged sexual fantasies she had about him, ones that may never come true but gave her the hope that it might one day be real.

Besides that, she also rummaged through his belongings, trying to see if he had any… naughty little things. Those black sheep that no one would want someone else to know about. Hinata wanted to know him, inside and out. But alas she found nothing.

And today as she arrived at the door to his apartment in the late afternoon, Hinata spotted Naruto. Blushing and her voice suddenly dying down, she let the teenager into his apartment. He, being the nice little gentleman he was, invited her in for dinner. After taking a shower, he begun to help her prepare the meal, which was, of course, ramen.

Personally Hinata felt that it was the best, most awkward ramen she ever had in her life. Best because it was with and only with Naruto in his apartment, awkward because it was with and only with Naruto in his apartment. She was nervous. Oh god she was nervous. Would he find out that she had slept in his bed, put on his clothes, and searched every nook and cranny for anything worth noting?

Probably not. The first thing Naruto noted was that the apartment seemed a hundred times brighter and cleaner. He concluded that she must have worked quite hard to make it like this, which was why he invited her in for a meal. But her fear was still there, and Hinata did her best to enjoy the time with him.

After dinner, they went over to the couch and drank some tea. Or more like Hinata drank tea like the good Hyuuga she was. Every Hyuuga drank tea after a meal. It was almost a formal closing of the eating ceremony. Naruto was chewing gum.

Now this fascinated Hinata. Having never had gum before, she had only thought about what this forbidden object actually tasted like, what it felt like. In front of her was the boy of her deranged sexual fantasies, chewing gum. He was oblivious to just about everything else while still being a somewhat suitable host. She watched, slowly sipping tea.

And then he puckered his lips, as if to kiss the air. And then slowly an orange orb formed from the opening. It grew in size until it exploded in a small pop. When it did, Hinata almost spilled her tea, but she managed to save herself in time. Naruto chewed again and he once again puckered his lips and blew out a bubble, having it pop once again.

If she knew that one could do this with gum, she would have had one of her teammates get a piece for her a long time ago.

She was entranced by the gum. She had to have a piece. She had to have a piece now. So she asked for one.

"Naruto-kun…"

"Yes, Hinata?" he turned to her.

"C-Could I have a piece of gum?"

"Sorry, but I don't have any other pieces left."

"Oh."

They returned to their previous state: almost uncaring and enthralled.

Hinata thought that this… trick with bubble gum was indeed worth learning, even if she would never get the chance to do it. She silently activated her Byakuugan and pretended to be watching her tea when she was really watching something else, although no one would believe what she was looking at. She tucked her head down.

It wasn't long before Naruto began the process of blowing another bubble. Immediately she snuck a glance at his mouth, watching him compress and shape the gum before exhaling, causing it to expand. It looked simple enough. She was sure that even she could do it. Although how she would get the gum was the difficult part.

And then she thought back about her deranged sexual fantasies. While there was no sure way to make them a reality, she could at least take steps to try. She deactivated her Byakuugan and looked at his face. It was cute, how his mouth continued to work circles around the gum. She thought about it working circles around her, but quickly shook that thought from her head. Now was a time for action, not thinking about actions.

Standing up, she walked over to his sit-leaning body. She didn't know how she had come across such courage, but she held onto it as tightly as she could. Perhaps it was the sudden temptation of gum and the possibility of turning her fantasies into reality. He had closed his eyes. Perhaps fatigue was getting to him. She gently placed her hands onto his shoulders, hoping that he wouldn't awaken.

Of course, no luck. Naruto's eyes snapped open.

"Ahh!" he cried out. His body jolted a little before it relaxed. "Hinata, you scared me for a moment!"

"O-Oh…"

"Well, it's nothing ser-"

Before Hinata could lose her fleeting courage, she swooped down and placed a long kiss on his lips. Naruto stopped breathing for a moment, eyes now wide with shock and his cheeks red. She pulled away and he still had that silly look on his face. She smiled at him and went back to her spot with her tea, her face set on fire by her actions.

For a moment, he stared at Hinata, his mouth gaped like a fish. She noticed and smiled once again. In a quick movement she puckered her lips and an orange bubble grew in size until a small pop was heard. She giggled.

When Naruto finally recovered, he told her that the gum was orange-flavored.

"Strange," she said, blushing heavily "it tastes like Naruto-kun."

Naruto decided to let Hinata have the keys from now on.


End file.
